The Darkness Within
by Crystalia
Summary: Everything in Kenshin's life seems to be at peace but when haunting dreams begin to plague him he wonders how long he can keep the darkness that made him a Manslayer away. And how will he react when the one he loves is put in danger. KXK SXM YXMAXM R&R!
1. Chapter 1 Inner Demons

A/N Hey! For those who know me I bet you're wondering why do I keep startling new fics and never finish the old ones. To answer that I say: I HAVE NO IDEA!!!! Anyway this fic is a pure K+K I'm using the American Cartoon Network version because I haven't seen the Japanese one yet. Also I've only seen the episodes up to where Kenshin defeated the Oniwabanshu Group. I'm sorry if I stray away from the original story line. You can blame the editors at Cartoon Network for that. Well…I think that's enough rambling for no. On to the fic!!

Disclaimer I don't own Rurouni Kenshin…what do you really think you'll gain if you sue?

Chapter 1 Inner Demons 

It is said that a scar never truly fades.

 Whether physical or emotional, a scar can never be erased.

 Never be forgotten.

 It is there always to remind the wearer of what happened. 

A scar is a mark. 

It can bring one a sense of pride or disgust.

 Everyone has some sort of scar. 

Some say a true scar is a mark of a vicious and painful moment in one's past.

 Scars can never be erased…they are always with you.

 Haunting you until you die.

~*~*~*~*~

"Keep up Yahiko! How do you ever plan to master the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu techniques if you don't even try?" Kaoru snapped.

'Why don't you just shut up!" Yahiko retorted thrusting his shinai upwards. Kaoru easily evaded his sloppy attack. 

"You have to FOCUS Yahiko!" Kaoru said. "You aren't even trying."

Yahiko didn't respond. Instead he began to run circling Kaoru taking in her stance and position. Meanwhile Kaoru remained poised, eyes closed and shinai out stretched before her.

"Who do you think is going to win?" Sanosuke asked. 

Kenshin only sipped his tea. "The battle could go either way. That it could. Yahiko has gotten stronger but his mind isn't on this battle. That is why he will lose. That he will."

"Care to make a wager?" Sanosuke asked elbowing the red head.

"Er…nope. I like my money and like to keep it. That I do."

Suddenly Yahiko stopped running abruptly and charged at Kaoru from behind. Still she didn't move. An arrogant smile crossed Yahiko's face as he brought his shinai down but at the last moment Kaoru vanished leaving Yahiko to hit the ground where she had once been.

"What the?" Yahiko muttered but by then it was too late. Kaoru had jumped and was now coming back down ready to deal the final blow to Yahiko. The young boy closed his eyes waiting for the blow to come and was surprised when he was lightly tapped on the head. Opening his eyes he saw Kaoru standing there smiling. Her shinai resting on his head.

"Ha! I win." She gloated.

"Whatever…" Yahiko mumbled. "I almost won…"

"Sure you did…" Kaoru said sarcastically. "That's enough for today."

"How come the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu only teaches defensive techniques?" Yahiko asked offhandedly.

"Well I wouldn't say only. There are some offensive techniques but they are very advanced and you aren't ready for them yet." Kaoru explained walking over to Kenshin.

"I am too!" Yahiko retorted. "Tell her Kenshin!"

"Miss Kaoru is right. That she is. You have much to learn. That you do." Kenshin said before sipping his tea.

"Figures you'd side with her." Yahiko muttered. "When will you guys realize that I'm not a little kid. I'm practically a man!"

"Well sir! Why don't you go get a job or something?"  Kaoru said crossing her arms. "As a matter of fact why don't you all get jobs? This place isn't running itself! There are bills to pay and food to buy and your lounging isn't helping at all!"

"Maybe if you had some students…"Sanosuke began.

"What was that?" Kaoru asked cracking her knuckles and glaring at him.

"Er…nothing…"

"I would have students if a certain somebody hadn't scared them all away." Kaoru said glaring at Kenshin who in return sweat dropped.

"Now now Miss Kaoru…"

"Don't you Miss Kaoru me Kenshin! How am I suppose to keep this dojo open with nobody working?" Kaoru asked. 

"You could always get a job." Yahiko ventured. "Wait! What are you doing with that stick? Aahh!!!"

"Wait until I catch you ya little rat! I'll teach you the Kamiya Kasshin style first hand!" Kaoru said chasing after Yahiko.

"I'm not afraid of a sweaty girl like you!" Yahiko said while running. 

"I'm going to kill you!" Kaoru shouted.

"Excuse me." Came a soft voice causing them all to stop and look up at the new comer.

"Oh hi Megumi." Kaoru greeted, her hands wrapped around Yahiko's throat. 

"Hello." She said walking towards Sanosuke. "I made a bit too much and was wondering if any of you would like anything to eat."

At that exact moment Yahiko's stomach growled loudly followed by Sanosuke's. Even Kenshin drooled at the wonderful scent coming from the package Megumi had.

"Well I was going to cook…" Kaoru began letting go of Yahiko. "but that does smell good."

A little while later they where all sitting around the table eating Megumi's wonderful food. Although Kaoru was hungry her mind kept going back to there last fight with Aoshi and the Oniwabanshu. Something told her that that wasn't the last time they would see Aoshi. He was hell bent on getting revenge and she knew he still was. Something else was bothering her but she couldn't put her finger on it.

Laughter from Megumi brought her attention back to her food. Yahiko and Sanosuke were arguing over who would have the last pork bun. (I LOVE 'EM!!) Both where glaring daggers at each other. Suddenly there was a swift movement and the bun was gone. Everyone looked to see Kenshin happily eating the last one.

"Hey! That's mine!" Yahiko and Sanosuke yelled at the same time diving towards Kenshin.

A smile crossed Kaoru's face and her heart began to beat a bit faster. It was moments like this that she really enjoyed. Seeing Kenshin so relaxed and carefree made her happy. Sometimes it was hard to even believe that he had been the Battousai. She still had trouble believing it. Kenshin was so kind and caring. How could he have every been the horrible manslayer that terrorized Japan for so many years.

"If you stare at him any harder your going to hurt yourself." Came Megumi's voice to her left. The whole time she had been aware of Kaoru's starring while eating.

"Huh! I don't know what you're talking about." Kaoru said blushing slightly. "Besides…you shouldn't talk. I've caught you staring more then once at a certain zanba wielding man."

At this Megumi also blushed slightly but managed to keep her composer. "That's different. You should know that I think you two would go nicely together…"

Kaoru didn't say anything but her blush deepened. 

"I only hope you are prepared to deal with the things that come with the Battousai." Megumi said softly. Before Kaoru could comment Megumi stood just as the fight ended. Naturally Kenshin won. "I should be going now. I'll see you all later."

"Hey wait up Megumi!" Sanosuke said recovering from the lose of his pork bun. (Yahiko: HIS pork bun! I saw it first!) "I'll walk you home!"

Kaoru watched the two leave troubled by her friend's cryptic word. 'Kenshin's given up killing. What could be the harm in having a relationship with him?' she asked. 'If I wanted to that is!' Again Kaoru snuck a glance at Kenshin. "If I wanted…." She muttered softly.

~*~*~*~*~

Kenshin stood in the middle of a field surrounded completely by at least ten  soldiers. His eyes where closed and a steady rain was beginning to fall from a blood colored sky. One of the soldiers was holding a thick chain and swinging it while eyeing Kenshin. Suddenly he released the chain and it wrapped around Kenshin's sword arm and neck. The other men took this as a sign to attack and began to charge. At that moment Kenshin's eyes opened though they were not their normal violet color. Instead they were a fiery amber color filled with hate and anger. This man was not Kenshin. He was the Battousai.

Even though his arm was chained  Kenshin raised his sword and unsheathed it with his mouth while skillfully dodging all the soldiers attacks.  Jumping Kenshin was able to loosen the chain enough so to grab the sword with his hand. On reaching the ground Kenshin slashed at the man holding the chain slicing his throat. Before any of the other soldiers could react Kenshin swiftly turned. A few were skilled with a sword and fought back but most of them were quickly killed. By the time the last body hit the ground Kenshin had his sword sheathed.

Amongst all the blood and carnage of the battle Kenshin stood there enjoying the sight of the dead men laying on the ground. Suddenly something caught his eye. One of the soldiers was wearing a red ribbon around his head. He looked a lot like…Sanosuke. Frantically looking around Kenshin saw that it was Sanosuke and Yahiko lay beside him both bloody and looking up at him with lifeless eyes.

"No…" he muttered as the rain began to fall harder.

Nearby lay the bodies of Megumi and Ayame and Suzume. Each equally battered and looking at him with eyes filled with pain and death.

"No…it can't be." Kenshin muttered, his eyes full of tears. Slowly everything around him darkened except the body of one solider. Only he knew it was no solider. The body had long silky black hair and wore a yellow ribbon.

"NO!" Kenshin shouted falling to his knees. His now violet eyes full of tears. He closed them refusing to believe the horror around him. "I am so sorry. That I am…"

"Kenshin…" came a soft whisper causing Kenshin to open his eyes. He was staring into the lifeless eyes of Kaoru.

"Kenshin…" the voice whispered again. Kaoru's voice.

Kenshin moved forward but suddenly Kaoru's body was engulfed in flames. Her scream reaching his very soul. "KAORU!" he shouted before he too was swallowed by the fire.

~*~*~*~*~

Kenshin bolted up in bed, sweat causing his hair to mat to his head. At first he reached for his sword before realizing that it had all been a nightmare. Trying to slow his breathing Kenshin tried to regain his thoughts. For a dream this one had been very realistic. He had killed the ones who meant the most to him.

It was something he worried about every time he fought. That he might lose control and revert back to his old ways. 'No.' he said to himself strongly. 'You promised to atone for your sins.' Then why was he still plagued by these images? He asked himself. He had no answer.

Suddenly overcome by sleep Kenshin lay back down and fell into and uneasy sleep. This time he sleep without any dreams or nightmares.

~*~*~*~*~

A/N Wow! That dream was intense. I hope it was just a dream…Well I hope you all like this first chapter. The fic will get better as it goes along. Now comes your part. Just click that little button below that says review. I'll be updating soon since this entire story is already written out. All I have to do is type it and post it. Let's just say the more reviews I have the quicker the next chapter, ok? Well Ja ne until next time!


	2. Chapter 2 Memories

A/N Hey everyone! Thanks for all the support so far! I'm very thankful for all the reviews I've gotten so far. Well here's chapter 2 packed with drama, anguish, and lord knows what else.

Kenshin: Miss Crystalia owns nothing. That she does. But everyone should still review. That you should! ^.^

Crystalia: Thanks Kenshin. Now on to the fic!

**Chapter 2**

Memories

****

A small girl laughed as a boy with short black hair chased her playfully in the backyard of what looked to be a dojo.

"Kaoru! I'm going to catch you!" the boy threatened playfully.

"You wish!" she replied, just managing to dodge the boy's grip. "You are too slow Reji-sama!"

"We'll see about that!" he said catching Kaoru with ease. "See. I told you I'd catch you."

"Let's play again Reji-sama!" Kaoru laughed as the boy set her down. Suddenly Reji inhaled sharply causing Kaoru to look up. "What's wrong Reji-sama?"

Reji made no sound as he fell to the ground. Kaoru stepped back horrified as she saw two feathered arrows coming out of his back. His blood now pooling on the ground.

"Run…Kaoru…run…" was all Reji was able to say before another arrow struck his body, killing him instantly.

Terrified and confused Kaoru turned to find someone to help when she suddenly bumped into something and fell to the ground. Looking up she saw the ominous form of a man with long silver hair.

"Now where are you going? The fun's about to begin." He said roughly picking her up.

"Let go!" she screamed biting the man's hand which only resulted in her being violently slapped.

"Now now Bengi. The boss said to keep her alive. Nobody pays a ransom for a dead girl." Came a voice belonging to a man with spiked dark brown hair.

"I didn't hurt her none." Bengi said tightening his grip on her.

"Let me go! Reji! Daddy!" (Now listen I have no idea what Kaoru would call her father so don't start flaming me.)

"Your father can't hear you. Hell I doubt old Sajinkin can hear anything now a days. It's a shame that he's wasting his skills on a dojo…" Bengi commented.

"Shut up!" Kaoru said earning another slap.

"Bengi!"

"Sorry Lao…my hand slipped."

Lao sighed. "Let's go before somebody does decide to show up. And if the kid does give trouble then shut her up, but don't kill her."

With that Bengi laughed before punching Kaoru painfully in to stomach causing her vision to blur but she fought against the creeping sensation to pass out. Suddenly something rushed by grabbing her and knocking over her two kidnappers.

"What the hell?" Lao questioned.

"You have a lot of nerve trying to kidnap my daughter." Said the man holding the now unconscious Kaoru. He was tall with graying hair and brilliant blue eyes. In his hand was a long sheathed sword.

"So the great Sajinkin makes an appearance." Lao scoffed drawing his own sword. "It will make me very happy to see your blood covering the ground."

"Hmm. It doesn't take much strength to kill a young boy who's back is to you and knock out a little girl. You two are nothing but cowards." Sajinkin said setting Kaoru on the ground. "If you think you can best me then attack."

Bengi laughed before springing forward prepared to knock the seemingly old man out but in one fluid movement Sajinkin grabbed Bengi's wrist and sent him flying into a nearby tree.

"I know that strength is not the way to beat a samurai like you." Lao said. "No…your type have to be dealt with differently."

Sajinkin only stood there indifferently as the young man attacked bringing his sword down at a wide arch aiming for Sijinkin's right arm. At the last moment thought Sajinkin raised his left arm and blocked with his still sheathed sword.

"Who sent you?" he asked pushing Lao back.

"You'll find out soon enough." Lao said launching another attack. "But first I have to finish my mission."

Sajinkin prepared himself as Lao ran swiftly towards him but something about the young man's aim was off and he ended up brushing past him. 

'No' Sajinkin realized darkly. 'His never meant to attack me. He after…KAORU!'

Sajinkin turned swiftly just as Lao reached his now awakening daughter and shouted. There was no way he'd reach them in time.

Kaoru looked up to see a man standing over her with a sword raised high over his head. A strong wind swept through the trees and just as suddenly as the man was there, he was gone thought to dirt at her feet seemed to be smoking. A pair of strong arms wrapped around her and at once Kaoru knew she was safe in her father's arms.

"Are you alright Kaoru?" he asked.

"Yes…but the bad men hurt Reji…" Kaoru whispered before sleep took hold of her.

Sajinkin frowned before turning back to the dojo where his students were taking care of the body of Reji. As he left he stopped and looked back at the place where he had just came so close to loosing his only daughter.

"I hope Kaoru that you never have to see the technique I just used. For the sake of your very soul.

_~*~*~*~_

"Kaoru? You lazy girl? What kind of teacher are you if you can't even wake up?" Yahiko spat.

"Don't be mean Yahiko. Miss Kaoru might be tired. That she may."

"Yeah…well she'll miss breakfast."

Kaoru woke up to Yahiko's normal annoyances. She sighed as she blinked away the last traces of a nightmare from her eyes. 

'Or was that a memory?' she asked herself. Before she could even question it any further Yahiko spoke up again.

"So the sleeping troll finally wakes up." He said.

"Just who do you think you're calling a troll." Kaoru said, ready to deal out some pain. "And just what do you two think you're doing in MY bedroom?"

"You were having a nightmare. That you were." Kenshin explained, concern written across his face. "We were worried. That we were."

"Yeah you were screaming like a banshee." Yahiko added. "Stop! Let go! Kenshin!" Yahiko imitated dramtically earning blushed from both Kaoru and Kenshin. "You should really keep it down when you're **_dreaming. _**There are children present."

"No there were children." Kaoru corrected. "Cause I'm gonna kill you! Come here you little brat!"

"Now, now." Kenshin said though he was drained out by the pair's shouting. "I think I should go make breakfast."

"How could you just leave me here Kenshin?" Yahiko shouted while Kaoru pulled mercilessly at his hair.

"One must know when they're out matched Yahiko…that they must." Kenshin said backing out the door. Once he was sure he was safe he ran down the hall. 

"Miss Kaoru is scarier then any samurai…that she is…" Kenshin muttered before sighing and starting on breakfast.

~*~*~*~*~

"Can you explain to me just what I'm doing here?" Sanosuke asked indignantly as Kaoru handed him two large sacks of groceries.

"You're here because for some reason you manage to eat at my dojo for free…" Kaoru muttered. "The least you can do is carry the food you're going to mooch later…"

"Come on Sano, it's not that bad." Kenshin said smiling, readjusting the barrels of rice he was carrying on his shoulders. "Besides I'm making dinner tonight. Maybe a bit of udon would be nice…"

"Anything would be better then  having to eat Kaoru's cooking!" Yahiko said.

"I second that!" Sano added.

"If you hate my cooking so much…then why don't you go eat some where else?" Kaoru growled from behind Sano.

"You know as well as I do little missy…" Sano said grinning. "When it comes to fighting I'm your man. There's nobody who can stand up to my fists!"

"But when it comes to paying a check Sano's as weak as a kitten." Yahiko joked causing the spiky haired man to sweat drop.

"There's no need to be so blunt Yahiko…"

"Don't blame me." Yahiko said, walking backwards so to grin at Sano. "The truth hurts."

Because Yahiko wasn't looking where he was going he had no way to know that he was walking right into someone. 

"Oh…I'm sorry…" Yahiko began apologizing to the tall man he had bumped into, but he was cut off suddenly when the man slapped him viscously.

"Yahiko!" Kaoru gasped hurrying to his side. "Why would you do that? He said he was sorry!"

The man glared at Kaoru as if she were something nasty he had stepped in. "Young lady I do wonder who gave you permission to speak to me?"

By now not only was a crowd gathering but Kaoru's temper was rising. Sensing trouble Kenshin stepped forward.

"I apologize for our rudeness. That I do." Kenshin said smiling, hoping that his kindness would make the man go away. "Please forgive us."

"How dare you bow down to him Kenshin!" Kaoru spat angrily. "He's the idiot who over reacted over nothing!"

The man looked away from Kaoru and now gazed at Kenshin. Slowly he raised his eyebrow and let out a hollow laugh.

"I never thought I'd see the Battousia take orders from a woman. Ten years has made you weak!" the man spat.

Kenshin looked up, all traces of happiness gone from his face. "How do you know me?"

"The red hair and cross shaped scar are a dead give away." The man said calmly. "Not to mention sword you carry. "I'm sure if I were to check right now it would be a reverse-sword."

"Who are you?" Kenshin asked frowning.

The man only chuckled. "I'm what you may call your successor. You and I met before in Kyoto." When Kenshin made no signs of remembering the man sweat dropped. "You should remember me as Hajime Soitoh."

Kenshin's eyes widened with recognition. "I remember you! You're the one who use to turn into a panda!"

"No you fool!!" Soitoh spat. "That's Genma Sautome!!!" (^.^ from ranma ½. I could see them really saying that you know!)

"No matter." Soitoh said reaching for his own sword. "Now that I've found you…I can kill you!"

Kaoru gasped as the man moved with god like speed, prepared to slit Kenshin's throat.

~*~*~*~*~

A/N I am evil! I am evil!! I know it's cruel to put such a cliffhanger after taking forever to update…but just think of it as an incentive to review! Thanks for all the cool reviews. I really do appreciate them!!!

Sakuya: Then you should show

 your fans you care and hurry up and update!

Crystalia: . I said I was sorry…I'm going to update. Promise! You trust me don't you?

Sakuya: Don't ask questions like that if you want to hear the truth!

Crystalia: . *sniffle sniffle* I'll show you! I'll show you all! I'm going to start typing chapter 3 right now!!!

::runs off and starts on chapter 3::

Sakuya: never say I don't do anything for you humans!


	3. Chapter 3 First Encounter

A/N wow! It's been a long time. Well college has been very demanding and finals are coming up but I managed to find some time to update. I think I'll be posting two chapters this week. Anyway I hope everyone was paying attention the last chapter because what happened in chapter 2 will effect the entire story. I'm going to stop rambling though and get to the fanfiction. I think you all have waited long enough for it. Hmm I think Mew should do the disclaimer today.

Mew: ^. ^ Mew! Mew! Mew! Mew!

Crystalia: That translates to Crystalia doesn't own anything so don't even think about suing her! Now on to the fic!

****

Chapter 3

First Encounter

"No matter." Hajime Soitoh said reaching for his own sword. "Now that I've found you…I can kill you!"

Kaoru gasped as the man moved with god like speed prepared to slit Kenshin's throat. Kenshin's eyes flashed dangerously before he brought his sheathed sword up to his throat, deflecting the attack.

"What reason do you have to attack me?" he asked.

Soitoh didn't reply. Instead he swiftly backed away. Glaring at Kenshin trough fox-like eyes. "Your technique hasn't changed. What I wonder is why the Battousia is hiding behind such menial defenses?" he said, bringing his sword level with his eyes. "In a moment though I will force you to stop playing and to take this fight seriously."

Kaoru watched as the man suddenly sprinted forward, his eyes intent one Kenshin, who in return stood his ground. 

'Is he going to attack from the left or the right?' Kenshin asked himself, as Hajime grew nearer. 'No. He's going to attack head on!' Kenshin realized before quickly unsheathing his sword and parrying Hajime's sword, which was once again aimed for his throat. The two broke apart and Hajime resumed the same stance once again, diving forward. Kenshin was only barely able to block the attack, which came from the left this time and was aimed for his heart. Again Hajime backed away before taking the same stance and sprinting forward, this time clearly headed for Kenshin's right. Kenshin prepared to block again, but at the last moment Hajime turned and attacked Kenshin's upper left. Unprepared for the speed and viciousness of the attack Kenshin was unable to block as Soitoh's sword grazed his neck.

"Kenshin!" Kaoru shouted, ready to step into the fight, but Sanosuke held her back.

Hajime chuckled slightly as he returned his sword to its sheath, taking them all by surprise. "I did not come all this way to fight with some weak wanderer. If you continue to ignore your Battousia self it will lead to your death." He said grimly. "The next time we meet I won't hold back. Battousia or wanderer I will kill you."

Kenshin only frowned as he replaced his sword. "You still haven't told me what reason you have to fight me."

"If you don't know, then the Battousia is truly dead and if that is so I will do his memory some justice by destroying the weakling which has replaced him." Hajime spat. He smiled as the whistles of approaching officers grew louder. "Until next time." 

With that the man known as Hajime Soitoh turned and calmly walked away. Sano released his hold on Kaoru and began to walk after Hajime but Kenshin stopped him.

"Let him go Sano. No harm was done." Kenshin said softly.

"No harm? Kenshin you're bleeding! That guy nearly killed you!" Sano shouted. 

"You can't just let him walk away and get away with attacking you Kenshin!" Yahiko added heatedly.

"Kenshin?" Kaoru whispered, not caring about revenge. All she wanted to know was whether he was all right or not. There was a gash on the side of his neck, which didn't look life threatening, but still needed looking at.

Kenshin sighed before calmly picking up the barrel he had been carrying. "Let's go home before it gets too late." He said, walking away. "Maybe we could have some nice fish with tonight's dinner."

Sano growled softly before following after Kenshin. Kaoru and he both knew that Kenshin would not go after Hajime. He would wait until he returned and then the score would be settled. What worried Kaoru though was that it almost seemed as if Hajime was stronger then Kenshin. Almost.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Just come 'er girlie. We ain't gonna hurt you none." A shabby man with a grubby beard and thick accent said.

"No. Go away!" a young girl with long, braided black hair spat from her hiding place behind a large barrel.

"Come on Misao. I don't have time for this!" the man spat. Despite his attempts to reach her she was able to stay crouched behind the barrel just out of his grip. "When I get me hands on you I'll tear that pretty throat of yours right out!"

The man stood as the door to the inn opened. "Oh good, Rio. Do you think you can move this barrel for me? It seems the little miss has decided she doesn't want to do no more work around here."

The young girl shuddered at this. Misao knew Rio would not be happy to find that she was disobeying orders, but if her plan worked she's never have to be a slave to this family again. 

"I'll get the little mouse old man. Then I'll teach her about laziness." Rio growled, easily lifting the barrel and tossing it aside, leaving her exposed and with nowhere to hide.

Before he could make a grab at her though Misao sprinted forward and made a mad dash for the door. 'Almost there.' Her mind screamed. She reached out her hand for the door handle but a sudden grip on her ankle sent her sprawling to the floor. She cried out in pain as rough hands pulled mercilessly on her hair.

"You want to run away?" Rio spat dangerously in her ear. "I'll show you what happens to runaways, little mouse!" With ease he lifted Misao off the floor and began dragging her upstairs towards his room.

"Hey Rio! What do you plan to do with 'er?" the old man asked, slightly concerned.

"I'm going to show her what happens to mice on the streets. Do you have any problems with that old man?" Rio asked dangerously as Misao squirmed in his arms.

"No." the man said quickly. "Just keep it down. We have a guest and I don't want to loose money because you have to have your fun."

"Whatever." Rio said, turning. He drug Misao up the stairs ignoring her shouts. Once in his room he roughly threw her to the floor.

"You bastard. One day I'm going to kill you!" Misao spat only to be roughly backhanded.

"Lesson number one. Know when to shut your mouth!" Rio spat slapping her again. "Lesson number two. Never disobey orders."

Misao was thrown back by another blow. Rio chuckled as she tried to crawl away. He roughly yanked her hair and threw her onto his bed. "Final lesson. Always obey your teacher!" he said before rough grabbing at her shirt. Misao screamed for help but Rio only slapped her again. "Scream one more time and I will kill you." He said.

Misao only screamed louder until he punched her roughly in the stomach. Her vision clouded and she fought the sensation to throw up. She tried to ignore Rio's roaming hands but soon found herself fighting back tears as he fondled her breasts. Suddenly there was a harsh knock at the door.

"Who the hell could that be?" Rio asked, disgusted. When there was no response he resumed pawing on Misao but soon there was another, more urgent knock.

"Damnnit." Rio spat. "All your damn screaming probably woke up the guest the old man was talking about. You better stay here and keep your mouth shut."

With that Rio lifted himself off of her and made his way to the door. "Listen. What's going on in here is none of your concern. Go back to your room and mind your own business!" Rio smiled to himself when he heard departing footsteps from beyond the door. He turned back to Misao who was trying to fix her shirt. "Now where were we?"

He hadn't taken two steps before the door was sliced into pieces and a very angry looking man was standing in the doorway, holding a short sword in his hand.

"What the hell?" Rio asked but was cut off when the man suddenly sprinted forward and brought the hilt of his sword into the man's jaw. Misao could hear Rio's jaw break from where she was. Without stopping the man turned and buried his fist into Rio's stomach. Rio fell to the floor, blood running from his mouth.

Misao watched with awe as the man replaced his sword back in the sheath on his hip. He slowly turned to her, his steel gray eyes examining her. "Are you alright?" he asked.

"Er…yes. He didn't do anything to me, thanks to you." She said, blushing slightly.

"Good. If he had I would have killed him for sure." The man said coldly before turning to leave.

"Wait! Who are you?" Misao asked, not wanting to be left alone.

"My name is Aoshi." The man said simply. "If you leave now nobody will stop you."

"I don't have anywhere to go. My family was killed." Misao said sadly. "Where are you going? Surely you must be traveling to be staying in an inn."

Aoshi sighed. "I am on a journey. I have no room for companions, especially not children."

"I am not a child!" Misao shouted. "I'll have you know that I'm sixteen and very mature for my age."

"Is that so." Aoshi said, raising an eyebrow.

"Besides. I've already decided that I'm going with you. I owe you my life and I promise to repay you the favor." She said.

For a moment she thought she saw the man smile slightly, but it was quickly replaced by a stony, passive glare. "You may do whatever you wish. Just don't expect me to protect you again."

Misao smiled. "You won't have to because from this day forward I swear to fight and become as strong as you are." 

Aoshi nodded slightly. "Hurry and get your stuff then. We'll be leaving in a few moments."

Misao almost shouted for joy. She was free all thanks to this stranger. "I swear to follow you Lord Aoshi. No matter where you may go." She whispered softly once she was sure he couldn't hear her. "I swear it."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N Another fine chapter and look, no cliffhanger. Well I have to get to class so I'll post the next chapter sometime Friday maybe. So until then JA ne!


End file.
